Madoka Amano
is one of the main protoganists in the Metal Saga. She is the daughter of the manager that owns the Beyblade Shop, the B-Pit. During her time there, she repairs and analyzes Beyblades. She was a former member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, representing Japan in Big Bang Bladers. Although she is part of the team, she does not battle. Instead, she helps the team to repair their Beys and also analyses other teams' Beys. She is on a quest with Gingka and Co. to find the Legend Bladers in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis, from ruling the world. Personality Madoka is about 9-11 years old and she is usually portrayed as a kind and motherly figure to Gingka and her friends. She is a Beyblade mechanic who works on and analyzes beyblades. Although she does not battle much with her bey, she is very passionate about Beyblade and often just watches the matches. She even tried to stop a Blader if she senses or knows their Bey has been damaged - for example, when Kyoya was facing Yu in the Survival Battle. She will also go to such lengths - for example, taking all night to fix a damaged Bey. She is also shown as a great cook - for example, she bakes a cake when Gingka was sick in bed and also Gingka commented that she taught him how to cook a fish during his journey with Tsubasa. Madoka has shown great loyalty for her friends, especially Ginkga, who she has shown great concern and well-being for. She also has exceptional hacking skills that are shown when they raided Dark Nebula's base. She cares a lot for her friends and can be usually seen with a small laptop, which is used to analyze the beyblade from afar and create simulations of a Bey battle. She appears to be very good with computers and mechanics and is also very knowledgeable about Beyblades. She also happens to be the best beyblade mechanic. Madoka's kind and generous (sometimes even charming) attitude has won over everyone's hearts. History Equipment She has a touch screen laptop which she uses to analyze beys and she uses a stylus as a substitute for a mouse. In her workshop, she is as busy as a bee, fixing lots of beyblades especially Ginga's, Benkei's, Kenta's and Kyoya's. She does not rest until the beyblade is mended and she does a sleek job in doing so most of the time. Relationships Gingka Hagane Madoka's relationship with Gingka has continued throughout the Saga. Sometimes, they become pretty close during some encounters. Nonetheless, they both share passion for Beyblade and are always there to support each other. They have a few small arguments that lead to nothing which many fans refer to as "Married Couple Arguments", signifying their beliefs in a Gingka and Madoka couple. Beyblades Madoka Amano is known only to have one beyblade which appears in episode 22 "The Fearsome Libra". It appears to be [[Dark Gasher 145S|'Mad Cancer 125F']]. Quotes *"You get me...?" *"You still with me...?" *''"Do you follow?"'' *''"You following me?"'' *"Are you still with me?" Voice Actors Japanese Voice *Kei Shindou English Voice *Barbara Mamabolo Trivia *She is not in the manga version of Metal Fight Beyblade. *Madoka, Mei Mei and Lera's face designs all look similar. *Despite only knowing Gingka since episode 2 she is probably his best female friend, which is probably because she is the 1st girl Gingka has come in direct contact with. *Because of Madoka, Team Gan Gan Galaxy has a slight advantage over the other teams, since Madoka can fix, repair and scan Beyblades. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Madoka.jpg Madoka_Computer.png Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.jpg|Gingka, Madoka and Kenta. Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei 20.jpg|Madoka and Tsubasa. madoka1.jpeg madoka2.jpeg madoka3.jpeg Mf24 021.png beyblade0041.jpg beyblade0028.jpg Beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg|Madoka with Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, and Hyoma. bey_madoka_174x252.png Beyblade: Metal Masters Madoka2.png|Madoka Metal masters.PNG|After seeing Ryuga again. Checking data.PNG|Madoka searching info. Opening2.PNG|Gingka, Madoka and the others in the Japanese Opening. Movie17.PNG|Madoka in the movie. Mm1.jpg HyomaKenta.jpg Mm2.jpg Beyblade 4D wow....png|Madoka. Beyblade 4D Were flying.png|link=madoka and gingka Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol Madoka.png Category:Female Characters Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade Metal Masters Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Big Bang Bladers